


奔向你 2

by Sfeng224



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfeng224/pseuds/Sfeng224
Summary: 2.5纪实文学🚗
Kudos: 3





	奔向你 2

奔向你2

“王老师，王老师你饶了我吧……我不行了……”  
“肖老师每次就会这一句，换一个听听”  
“王一博，你能不能善良一点，啊啊…我年纪大了腰不行啊啊啊…”  
“谁说的，战哥还比我小两个月”说完就堵上他的嘴，快速的抽插，肖战想换气却又张不开嘴，只能发出呜呜的声音，下面一阵哆嗦，直接被艹🐍了，刚想喘口气，发现王一博还硬邦邦的，把他翻了个面，下面也没出来，又顶了进去，肖战刚高潮过，身子敏感的很，本来就泪汪汪的大眼睛现在止不住的往下掉眼泪，也没力气把屁股抬起来了，王一博轻轻压在他身上，手把肖战下巴掰过来和他接吻，又开始了抽插，房间里全是喘息和肉体碰撞的声音……  
“王一博，王一博求你了…啊啊啊…”  
“乖，再让我舒服会，宝宝”  
王一博把肖战上半身拎起来前胸贴着后背，吻着肖战的耳垂和脖子，一只手拨动前面的两粒，另一只手撸动又起立的下体……  
“啊啊啊啊啊…啊啊啊…不行了，缓一缓，求求你了”  
“那你自己动”  
王一博把肖战推到床上，让他自己往后动，肖战没什么力气，攒足了力气才抽动了一会，正想歇一会，王一博又把手扣上了他的腰，快速的抽插了几十次，肖战已经叫不出完整的声音了，带着哭腔，又🐍了……王一博也不忍了，自己用手拨动胸前的两粒，🐍了……  
王一博没有立刻从肖战体内出来，从后面抱住他缓了一会，肖战本来就是爱出汗体制，现在更是像从水里捞出来似的，王一博就喜欢他看这样，喜欢听他叫，喜欢他看流汗，喜欢看他给自己白眼，也喜欢听他喊王一博，王一博把肖战转过来圈怀里，就这么看着他，把他留海拨到脑后，吹吹他轻颤的睫毛，他好爱他啊，真的一直想跟他一辈子，两个人，一日，三餐，四季，搂着睡觉，做做爱，有了一只猫，等不忙的时候再来只狗，他做饭我洗碗，就算住在龟壳里，也好幸福啊。  
慢慢的从体内退了出来，套都要满得溢出来了……打了个结扔进垃圾桶，抱着他进了浴室，放进水温高好的大浴缸里，肖战累的睁不开眼睛，嘴里哼哼的出声儿，王一博用他俩最爱的茉莉花味道的沐浴露清洗着身体，还有前段时间买的生发洗发水，虽然头发还挺多，但肖战还是买来备着。  
洗好后王一博用大浴巾裹好肖战，抱上床擦好，不能让他哥感冒，拿出来电吹风一点点吹，全程肖战的眼睛都没睁开，王一博看他耷拉的眼睛宠溺的笑，像一个耷着耳朵的小兔子，给小兔子盖好被子，搂好，轻轻的在额头上问了下…  
“晚安宝宝，我们还有好几天呢……”


End file.
